Talk:Antisemitism
Is this page just meant to be a stub? Is it okay if I add some detailed history of antisemitism (the early Christian church, Martin Luther, etc.) some of the stuff antisemites believed about Jews, and such? :I think that what's happened is that most editors who've come here haven't been able bear writing much about it. That goes for other articles that are connected to antisemitism too. :No articles on this wiki are supposed to remain stubs forever but I hope that you'll comtribute to some articles about more pleasant subjects as well. --Simon Peter Hughes 04:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for the long delay! A lot of stuff happened in my personal life, and I lost my internet connection for quite awhile. I almost forgot about this! Okay, thanks for clearing that up. There's one more thing: When I talk about something like Martin Luthers views, I want to make it clear they won't be my views or views I'm sympathetic too, they are the views on Jews from the anti-semites, I just don't want to confuse and offend anyone as I edit this page. And I'm an atheist with no religious background so I guess that makes me more able to talk about a subject such as this. FermiTheParadox 20:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::No worries about the delay. We all have other things in life that sometimes need to come before this. :::Keep in mind that this wiki should be written consistent with a Jewish Point of View. So, Martin Luther's viewpoint is not relevant, but the way his point of view may have influenced people to treat the Jews is. It can be a bit difficult sometimes to work out the difference, but for example, on a recipe site, you might describe how some people are vegetarians and how to adjust recipes to meet different vegetarian diets. It would probably be ok so say why people think vegetarian diets are good (listing ethical, economic, health and ecological reasons), but it would be inappropriate to post multiple articles on each topic and to put the content or links to it on multiple recipes that use meat. It would be ok to briefly explain the "Vegetarian Point of View" and how it influences some cooking styles, but it's inappropriate to devote significant portions of the site to why be vegetarian. Similarly, it's ok to describe what antisemitism is and how it has affected Jews at various times. But antisemitism is not a Jewish viewpoint, and it's not a focal topic anymore than Santa Claus is a focal topic of Christianity, prayer for healing a focal point of atheism, divine right a part of democracy, the value of a college education on a Web site about learning how to fly a plane -- maybe worth an article, but not key to the site. :::-- CocoaZen 02:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, I get what you mean, but let me explain what I meant. I didn't mean for exmaple putting Martin Luthers views just to show anti-semitic but to show an example of what people believed about Jews and what major figures roles were in shaping peoples views on Jews. I think its important to document that so that its understood what people believed of Jews and what Jews faced. For example, the gold badge Jews were forced to wear in Nazi Germany was not something new, it was something practiced in Europe for centuries. Thanks for the input, I don't want to put things inappropriate here. 06:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Some garbage characters were saved with this last note. I removed them and hope I didn't mess anything else up. :I think your plan is fine. Just trying to help distinguish what's ok and what's less helpful. We've had several contributors on this wiki before who seemed to want to focus it on what non-Jews think about Jews or Judaism. But, as you say, this is part of Jewish history, and sadly, anti-semitism still exists. -- CocoaZen 06:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC)